


something in my mind’s not making sense

by deathtouchwlw (deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Reality check, War is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouchwlw
Summary: Femfeb 2019 | MicroficHana’s first kiss





	something in my mind’s not making sense

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

“Hey,” Yuna’s voice was deep and low.  
  
They were alone, just the two of them in a bleak antechamber of the Busan military base. MEKA had commandeered the place, practically pushing everyone else out so they could use it instead. Mecha units were parked where stealth planes should have been in the apparatus bay. Captain Myung was waiting in the debrief room where other commanding officers should have been convening. Hana and Yuna were alone in a room where regular soldiers, the kind who didn’t pilot mechs, would usually be instead.  
  
The facility was underground, and it was especially cold and dreary down here. They were hidden from the bright LED billboards and city lights. Their MEKA suits seemed to stand out against the drab concrete; pinks, blues and reds like spilled paint on a blank canvas.  
  
“Hey,” Yuna said again.  
  
Hana jerked her head up, looking away from her own trembling hand.  
  
_It was just the adrenaline_ , she told herself. It was their first real fight against the gwishin, their first time out as a unit... their first time incurring casualties. It wasn’t bad. No one had been killed, no one had even really been hurt, but a few mechs had been destroyed.  
  
Hana’s mech had been destroyed.  
  
Yuna’s hand closed over hers, steadying it. She leaned down close, looking Hana in the face. She was normally so stoic, unmoved by almost everything. She had always been solid as a rock during their e-sports careers. She never got tilted or raged over a loss. She smirked sometimes when they won, but she always kept her emotions close to her chest.  
  
Except now she had this look of concern on her face that made Hana want to cry.  
  
“Are you okay?” Yuna asked.  
  
Not really.  
  
She should be. She thought she would be.  
  
Hana wanted to do this. Becoming a MEKA pilot filled her with more pride than any of her prior accomplishments, and she had done a hell of a lot in only 19 years. It was just… it wasn’t like playing a game. It was raw, and real, and terrifying. She had almost died out there. They had all almost died out there. Their first outing and some pilots had barely scraped by.  
  
There had been these three agonizing, panicked minutes after she had to eject herself from her failing mech before backup came to assist her. Alone, she stood firm at the shoreline. She raised her gun and shot uselessly at the incoming gwishin. She had been so aware of herself, of how frail and breakable her body was, of how weak she was without armor. How easily she could die.  
  
She wasn’t ready for that. There were so many things she wanted to do. She wanted to eat hobakjuk again. She wanted to tell her mom and dad she loved them one last time. She had lived in Busan her whole life and never bothered to go to Seoul to see the N Seoul Tower. She wanted to go out on a date. She’d never been on one before. She’d never even been kissed.  
  
“I’ve never been kissed,” Hana said aloud. She had meant to say ‘yeah, I’m okay,’ but for some reason the wrong words came out.  
  
Yuna didn’t seem surprised, but then again that was her; stoic, unmoved, solid as a rock. Her expression softened a little, the intensity of her concern fading into something less dire. She waited a moment before leaning in and gently pressing their lips together.  
  
Hana made a soft noise. She was a little surprised at first, but it felt so good just to melt into the kiss. She closed her eyes, tipped back her head, parted her lips all on instinct. Yuna seemed to know what she was doing so Hana let her lead.  
  
For a few seconds there it was like the whole world faded away. The dreary military base and its cold underground rooms. The fatigue from her first battle against the gwishin. The fear and worry about all the things she wanted to do. It was all gone. The only thing that mattered was Yuna’s soft lips, the taste of her mouth, the gentle slide of her tongue.  
  
Then Yuna pulled away, too soon for Hana’s liking. Hana was stuck there with her eyes closed, head tipped back, and her lips still parted. She took in a long slow breath and felt calmer somehow. It was a good first kiss.  
  
Yuna was still holding her hand. Hana laced their fingers together.  
  
“I’ve never been on a date either,” Hana admitted innocently.  
  
Yuna offered up a signature smirk. “Okay, we can do that too.” _After the debrief_ , went unspoken. It probably would be a good idea to catch a night’s sleep. They had earned some good old fashioned rest.  
  
Hana knew just where to go on their first date. The tower in Seoul shouldn’t be too busy with tourists this time of year. Afterwards they could go out to eat together, get hobakjuk to share. Hana felt better already. She couldn’t be sure because her fingers were locked together with Yuna’s, but she wasn’t trembling anymore.  
  
She was okay.  
  
She would be. She knew she would be.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking femslash february suggestions year round  
> send requests or prompts ➝ [here](https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch)  
> femfeb '19 masterpost ➝ [here](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/post/182484342728)  
> follow me on twitter ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)  
> thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆


End file.
